


Spring Day

by markleefics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Established Relationship, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markleefics/pseuds/markleefics
Summary: Renjun had always dreamt of going to Osaka in spring to see the cherry blossoms so Jaemin takes him there on his birthday.





	Spring Day

Renjun felt his heartbeat get faster as he got out of the plane. He had never felt happier in his life ever. 

Ever since Renjun was a small child, he had loved Spring. Having his birthday in Spring for sure had helped but he had always also loved the trees, and how they bloomed with green leaves and different, different flowers. The weather would be breezy and the air wouldn’t be cold at all but it wouldn’t be too hot either. 

Everything was perfect in Spring.

There was also a childhood dream he had always had ever since he was a small kid in China but never came true until this day. 

Renjun had always wanted to go to Osaka in Spring and walk in between the Cherry Blossoms. 

He felt a hand grab his own hand. Knowing too well who the hand belonged to, Renjun squeezed the said hand and released a very shaky breath. 

He got off the plane fully, taking the last step and he was in Osaka. 

Jaemin, his boyfriend of two years, was right behind him. Holding his hand tightly. 

It was Jaemin who had arranged this trip to Osaka. It was a normal day, only a week ago, when he had told Renjun to probably take a break from work for the week of his birthday. 

Renjun, to simply put it, was very surprised. He had asked Jaemin why he would do that. 

Instead of giving Renjun an answer, Jaemin had pulled out the plane tickets to Japan from his back pocket and had said: 

‘Because I know a guy who had always dreamt of celebrating his birthday in Osaka in spring and it would be really unfortunate to keep him waiting for even more.’

And with that sentence, Renjun had remembered why he had fallen for Jaemin once again. 

Jaemin was his first roommate when he had moved to Seoul for college. Jaemin was his first ever friend in Korea. Jaemin was his first ever boyfriend. His first ever kiss. His first ever true love. Jaemin was his happiness.

So, Renjun had immediately called work and got permission off for the whole week. He has been so, so excited for the whole week and he had made his bag for the trip 4 days prior to the trip. 

And now, he was here, in Osaka. 

It was the night of his birthday. The 23rd of March. The weather was a little chilly since it was night but still perfect to wear just a very simple jacket and not to freeze or fry. It was perfect.

Renjun held tightly to Jaemin’s hand. He looked out of the airports window only to see an airport filled with all the colors and lights. Behind the airport lights and all the planes, the city lights shone brightly in the night. 

Jaemin pulled him lightly from his hand and whispered, “Come on.” 

Renjun followed him in the halls of the airport as Jaemin led them to the exit. As they were leaving Renjun saw the watch on the wall that pointed at 3am in midnight. 

They quickly got their baggage, the airport being empty and everything being fast because of the late hour, and quickly left the airport. 

They found a taxi in front of the airport. They got on it and Jaemin told the driver the hotels name. 

Renjun watched the streets of Osaka. Most of them were empty, due to it being 3am in the morning. There were street lights and some shop lights that kept light on the streets. The moon was out. It was a full moon that night. 

Everything seemed normal, nothing extraordinary. But Renjun knew that wasn’t true. It was Osaka and it was spring. It was beautiful and it was extraordinary in the best ways possible.

“Are you excited?” Jaemin asked. Tiredness was clear in his voice. His eyelids were low, barely holding his eyes open. 

“Of course.” Renjun said. He knew that he was tired also, that it was only the excitement in his blood that made him feel all the rush. 

They reached the hotel in around a 15-minute drive. The hotel was nice and it was obvious that Jaemin had spent a hell load of money on it. 

They were taken to their room immediately. As Renjun entered the room and sat on the bed, he felt the exhaustion reach his body. He quickly changed to his pajamas brushed his teeth next to Jaemin and soon enough the two guys were in bed. 

He hugged Jaemin and put his head on his chest. He whispered another “Thank you.” to his ear before fully falling asleep.

☼

The next day, Jaemin woke Renjun up. He took him to the best places to have a breakfast in Osaka but he made sure nothing lasted too long. He knew Renjun just wanted to quickly go see the streets with the cherry blossoms and see the Osaka Castle which was surrounded by cherry blossoms. And soon enough, they were there. Renjun was surrounded by the cherry blossoms. He ran across the blossoms. Walked in between the trees. Smelled the beautiful flowers. Got lost in between the infinite trees. 

Renjun felt happy. He felt happier than ever. Being surrounded by the cherry blossom trees and having the only person that he really needed there with him.

For a moment, getting lost in between the trees, he forgot about Jaemin. He forgot where he was and who he was. But the moment he remembered he abruptly turned back.

And there, in the middle of all the trees and cherry blossoms, there was the man he loved. On one knee. 

“Huang Renjun, the love of my life, ever since you got into my life it feels as though everything else lost its meaning. Huang Renjun, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?” Jaemin said. 

Renjun walked to Jaemin. He could feel his eyes watering out of happiness. He got on to his knees right in front of Jaemin and kissed him. 

“Yes.” He whispered. “YES!” He screamed.

And right after Jaemin put the ring on Renjun’s finger, they hugged and nothing else mattered. 

Everything was perfect. 

It was the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my day one entry of 00fftober but I couldn't write any other days so why not just make it a story right.


End file.
